


Kiss Me

by OwlosaurusRex



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/pseuds/OwlosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a "Kiss Me" prompt Vampirozi and esidisi-kars sent me on tumblr. It's my first all-out explicit fic so I hope it's decent~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me WAY too long to write and I'm not entirely satisfied with it. The ending needs some work. I'm considering this a rough draft and will probably come back and edit it further once I've given it a break.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys can enjoy it despite it's little bumps here and there.

Sebastian wasn’t quite fond of Fridays. It hadn't been long since the end of his shift and most of his colleagues had been quick to pack up and leave him to his work. The case room was dark beyond Sebastian's office windows and the creaking of his old chair when he leaned back was the only sound to be heard. This sort of solitude, this sort of emptiness, could get difficult to handle on long nights, and it was times like these over the last few weeks that Sebastian silently admitted to missing his partner's company. Thoughts of Joseph seemed to occupy his time more and more these days, and when Sebastian looked down at his watch he realized just how much they were distracting him. Just what was Joseph up to?

Sebastian knew he should just ask, be upfront with him and mention how oddly Joseph was acting, but something about his partner's recent quiet, contemplative moods made Sebastian hesitate. It wasn't the first time Sebastian picked up on a subtle change in his partner's mannerisms but it was the first time that Joseph had been so obviously different. For almost a month, Sebastian had been surprised to see his partner promptly leaving the office at the end of his shift instead of maintaining his usual excessive amounts of overtime, and while Joseph had never been late in the mornings he'd started to cut it close. And then there was the staring.

At first Sebastian had assumed that Joseph was worried about him but he had no real reason to be. Sebastian had been doing well as of late. He hadn’t been drinking nearly as much and he even got out of the house every now and again. It seemed odd that Joseph would be so anxious as to blatantly stare and, really, if it were any other person looking at him like that Sebastian might have been a bit curiousof their intentions _._ But it wasn’t any other person, it was Joseph. His friend Joseph who would rather internalize most things instead of letting anyone know how he was feeling. His Joseph who couldn’t possibly be looking at him like Sebastian thought he was…

Sebastian wanted to know and yet he was hesitant to bring it up. Joseph had done a lot for him over the years, more than he should have and more than any man could ask of another, and now that their friendship was back on track Sebastian didn't want to risk straining it. It was none of his business, after all. Even if he really wanted it to be.

Rubbing a hand down his face, Sebastian sighed in frustration and reached out to snag his cigarettes from his desk. Smoking was usually frowned upon inside the precinct but one of the perks of staying after on his own was not having to worry about those sorts of things. That and the dress code. Removing his tie was a relief, stripping off his vest felt even better and with the buzz of nicotine in his system Sebastian felt like maybe he could set this whole Joseph ordeal aside and actually get some work done. The soft creak of his office door opening proved otherwise.

Sebastian didn't expect to see Joseph stepping into his office and from the look on his partner’s face he was just as surprised to find the office occupied.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were still here,” Joseph said and looked as though he were ready to turn right around and leave though he didn’t do more than take a step back.

“I could say the same about you. I thought you left an hour ago.” Sebastian leaned forward and stamped out his cigarette in the ashtray. “Everything alright?”

Joseph watched the simple motion of his arm so intently that Sebastian felt a little nervous.

“Everything’s fine,” Joseph said after a momentary pause and returned his gaze to Sebastian’s face. “I just forgot a file and when I saw your light was on I assumed you forgot to turn it off again.”

“Hey, that was like...twice at the most,” Sebastian insisted and couldn’t help but smirk at Joseph’s resulting exasperation.

“More like six times.”

“You know what, it’s a simple mistake. You don’t have to keep count.” Sebastian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, though in actuality he felt relieved to see his partner’s usual humor showing up again. Joseph rolled his eyes and finally stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. “But forget the lights. What file are you looking for?”

Sebastian made as if to stand and Joseph waved at him to stay seated.

“I can get it, it’s no problem,” he said quickly and made his way over to the filing cabinets. Sebastian ignored his partner and got to his feet with a wide stretch, waiting for Joseph to try and pull the drawers open before finally stepping around his desk. The rattle of the locked cabinet was loud in the big office and Sebastian could see Joseph’s embarrassment in his rigid stature and the way his hand dropped.

“What file are you looking for?” Sebastian asked again when he stepped up behind his partner and jangled his keys. Joseph didn’t look directly at him but Sebastian could see the discomfort on his face and the way he shied away from the close proximity. Sebastian frowned. “It’s not a big deal. I always forget these things are locked after hours, too.”

The correct key was found and the drawer was unlocked before Joseph gathered himself enough to respond.

“It’s the Macey Andrews file. I must have put it away without realizing."

"Andrews...Andrews….” Sebastian quickly flipped through the files and plucked the right one from the drawer. “Macey Andrews...we already took care of this case,” Sebastian said, frowning at the manila folder and turning to Joseph.

“That’s right, but her killer was very specific and I’ve been finding some similarities between him and our more recent cases…” Joseph adjusted his glasses and Sebastian wondered if maybe that was what had been distracting his partner lately. Maybe Joseph had been going out of his way to work their cases, but it didn’t seem likely that he would keep Sebastian out of the loop.

“Hm...I don’t think they could be considered similar enough to be a copycat killer, though. But you think they might have similar motives?” Sebastian drawled off as his partner reached for the folder, and didn’t let go of it when Joseph tried to take it from him. There was something different here and when Sebastian leaned in a little he could smell it, something light and woody. Something new.

“Um...Seb?” Joseph frowned at him uncomfortably and leaned away. “What are you doing?”

“You smell good.” Sebastian hadn’t meant to be so blunt about it but it was surprising. Joseph was always so clean-cut and professional with his unscented hair gels and soaps that it was difficult to imagine him ever straying to something so noticeable. Unless he was trying to get someone's attention. Sebastian's mind instantly started making assumptions, Kidman, the new secretary, or maybe even the young attorney they'd met recently, maybe someone caught Joseph's eye and that was the cause of all of this.

Joseph took advantage of Sebastian's momentary distraction to snatch the file from his hand.

"Well...thank you. I bought some new soap but obviously it's a little too noticeable," Joseph mumbled slightly and took a step back. "I just didn't want to waste it..."

"I like it. I don't see why you have to be so shy about it, Joseph." Sebastian chuckled at Joseph's indignant reaction to the very thought of him being _shy_. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed it either," he said and winked at his flustered partner. Sebastian moved to absently close the cabinet drawer as he listened to Joseph's huffy response and caught his hand on its sharp metal edge.

"Fuck!" he hissed, pulling his hand away quickly and sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. The drawer managed to rattle shut, unaware of the thin slice it left on Sebastian's hand from wrist to pinkie finger.

"What happened?" Joseph seemed to forget all about his general want for personal space and set the file on top of the cabinet as he came over to look at Sebastian's hand.

"Just caught my hand on the drawer again. I fucking hate these old piece of shit things. That's the third fucking time..." He grumbled and cursed and lifted his hand to watch as blood slowly welled to the surface, only for Joseph to grip it tightly.

"Ouch--hey--"

"It doesn't look deep..." Joseph leaned in closer and Sebastian got a good whiff of that heady, earthy smell again as his partner eyed his hand closely. "Here, I have a first aid kit in my desk. Just keep pressure on it."

"Joseph, really, it's not like I'm going to bleed to death. I could probably rinse it off and it will be fine." The glare Joseph sent him was just short of demanding and Sebastian arched a brow at him challengingly, but his partner didn't bite.

"I'm getting the first aid kit," was all he said before striding back out of the office. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Joseph's persistence but couldn't help feeling _good_ about it. This was how Joseph should be, not slinking around by himself and keeping secrets. The thought struck him as odd how upset he was getting over little things that didn't even matter. Joseph still came to work and still spoke with him regularly; there really wasn't a reason for him to be so frustrated. And yet as Sebastian stepped over to lean against his desk he thought of Joseph's shyness, his new soap or whatever, the new vest he wore a few days back. Who was he trying to impress?

"Found it." Joseph returned quickly and let the door swing shut behind him with a soft click. He was opening the small medical kit before he even reached the desk and rummaged around inside. "I hope I still have some larger bandages in here...I really should keep better track of these sorts of things."

Sebastian watched as Joseph continued to search and ultimately reached out with his good hand to take one of Joseph's wrists.

"Calm down," he said softly. "It's just a little cut, Joseph." Sebastian frowned when his partner only seemed to search more frantically and nearly dropped the box on the floor. "Hey, Joseph, what's the matter? Joseph..." Sebastian reached out and pulled the first aid kit from Joseph's hands, forcing his partner to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I just want to get this taken care of."

"That's fine but just...calm down a little." Sebastian tilted his head to try and catch Joseph's gaze when he looked away. "Is there somewhere you gotta be or something? You don't have to stick around, I can handle it myself," he offered and turned his attention to the box beside him that was now a jumbled mess of various bandages and medical supplies.

"No, I don't have any plans...does it seem that way?" Joseph was much slower this time when he reached out to help find a larger bandage among the mess and they eventually settled on a thin layer of gauze they could just tape on for the time being.

"Well, yeah, actually, it does," Sebastian said and grew quiet as he watched Joseph wrap him up with great care. He was so gentle and worried even when it came to something so small and somehow this little sign of caring only made Sebastian all the more concerned about what his partner was up to. Maybe he _was_ seeing someone. And so what? It wasn't affecting his work and Joseph deserved a healthy distraction from the stress. It would be good for him. Sebastian should be glad.

Joseph finished with Sebastian's hand and looked up at him in confusion. "Why do you say that?" He hadn't let go of Sebastian's hand and the warm leather of his gloves was familiar and oddly soothing. Sebastian absently ran his thumb over his partner's hand in small circles as he thought.

"You've just been acting weird recently, leaving early, coming in later than usual..." Sebastian lifted a shoulder and drummed the fingers of his free hand against his desk behind him. "I mean, it doesn't really matter much, I just...wasn't sure if something was up or not. And, ya know, maybe I've grown a little used to having my partner around at all hours of the day." Sebastian tried to laugh that off, make it casual, but his quiet chuckles felt flat and humorless. He stared down at their hands and wondered what he was doing.

"You noticed that? Well, I guess it was pretty obvious. I never meant to make you worry, Seb." Joseph's hands closed tighter around Sebastian's but didn't quite squeeze. "I, um, I guess I've been a little preoccupied lately. I'm sorry about that," Joseph said and Sebastian thought he caught a smile on his face when their thumbs touched.

"It's okay, I was just worrying a little, I guess. Seems like you're leaving to meet somebody most days, what with your new clothes and whatever." Sebastian cringed at his own garbled speech and wondered why it was so difficult for him to broach the subject. He supposed it was because it really, truly, wasn't any of his goddamn business.

Joseph frowned then and looked up at him searchingly. "You're worried because you think I'm seeing someone?"

"What? No, that's not the reason," Sebastian said quickly and fidgeted a little in his small space between Joseph and the desk.

"That's what you just said..." Joseph was staring at him intently now and when Sebastian made the mistake of meeting his gaze he realized he was trapped. He said too much.

Sebastian returned his partner's stare and struggled to come up with a response, anything that might save him from whatever hole he was digging himself.

"Listen, it's not like that, I just missed my partner is all."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." There was a moment of awkwardness where they both looked away and tried not to drown in the tension. "It doesn't matter to me either way if you're seeing someone or not. I'd just like to know where my partner is sneaking off to, I guess." Sebastian tried to shrug off the obviously possessive statement. "But it's not really any of my business--"

"I'm not."

Joseph spoke so suddenly that it startled him and Sebastian didn't quite catch what he said.

"What--"

"I'm not seeing anyone," Joseph said more calmly this time though his body tensed and Sebastian could feel his grip tighten on his bandaged hand.

"So, what's with all of... _this_ ," Sebastian gave Joseph as much of a once over as he could, given their closeness, and told himself it was only to make a point and not to notice how well his new clothes fit. "Who are you trying to impress?"

That was the wrong question. Sebastian realized this as soon as the words left his mouth and Joseph pursed his lips. His hand was dropped suddenly and Joseph turned to look at the filing cabinet as if his work suddenly became important again.

"I've got quite a lot of work to do tonight, Sebastian so I should probably get going--"

"Now wait a minute." Sebastian pushed off his desk and reached out to grab Joseph's arm before he could get out of reach. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not," Joseph said and tried to pull his arm free but Sebastian's grip was firm and demanding. "Let go, Seb. I'm just trying to get the file so I can leave."

"But why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?" Sebastian stepped up to him in time to catch the fear in Joseph's eyes before letting him go. Joseph stumbled slightly and rubbed at his arm.

"It's nothing, okay. It's nothing..." Joseph turned away, took two steps but hesitated to leave altogether. "I'm just...trying to figure some things out, okay? I'm figuring them out...I'm getting there..." Joseph looked so small in that moment, a little thin, a little in need of support and Sebastian knew he could be that support if his partner let him. He stepped up slowly, listening to each deep breath Joseph took and reaching out to him.

"Joseph? I shouldn't have asked." Sebastian slowly started to rub his partner's back. "But I'm sure you'll figure it all out, whatever it is. If you could figure out the Chelseyville murders back in 2013, then I'm sure you can figure this out too," he said and smiled when he won a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so." Joseph was slow to ease but eventually he managed to face Sebastian. "It's turning out to be a bit more difficult than I expected," he admitted and Sebastian wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Instead he glanced down again and eyed the perfect knot of Joseph's tie.

"Well, for what it's worth, I like them," he said and stepped a bit closer. "Your new clothes, I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They fit you nicely. Must've cost a fortune." Sebastian was glad to see a smile on Joseph's face, however small, and the look his partner gave him was so honestly happy and relieved that Sebastian didn't know what to make of it.

"They weren't cheap, but it seems they were worth it," Joseph said and Sebastian hadn't realized how close he was getting until he could feel the faint warmth of Joseph's breath on his face. "The soap, too."

Sebastian chuckled softly and couldn't help but take in a deep breath. He certainly liked the new smell but he found he preferred the scent of gel and leather and _Joseph_ over whatever this was.

"You think they'll help you get what you want?" Sebastian asked and his voice dropped like his gaze, down to Joseph's lips and back up again before he could realize it. Joseph didn't seem to have an answer to that besides a short nod. "What is it? What are you working so hard to get, Joe? Let me help you get it so...so I can have my partner back."

Joseph seemed unable to speak for the longest time, staring at Sebastian with that look that said so many things it _shouldn't_ and a certain hesitancy that hinted at fear.

"It's...it's nothing important, Seb, really, it's--"

"Joseph," Sebastian interrupted him with a sigh and lifted his hands to rest on his partner's shoulders. "I'm a senior detective in the Krimson City Police Department and you are going to stand here and try to lie to me?" His attempt at humor was well rewarded with Joseph's small laugh though he still didn't speak up right away. "Obviously this is something important to you, Joseph, and I want to help."

The soft rubbing of Sebastian's hands on his shoulders seemed to coax Joseph into responding little by little.

"It's really...weird, Seb. I really just wanted to handle it myself, that's why I've been taking so much time for myself lately, but...." Joseph drawled off and looked down, his hands rising to fiddle with a loose button on Sebastian's shirt. "I can't get rid of this and it's only going to get worse." His hands pressed flat against Sebastian's chest and slid up nearly to his neck before Joseph met his partner's gaze again. "You'll help me?"

"I'll do whatever I can." Sebastian's response was quick and quiet; their whispers drawing them even closer than before so that Sebastian could have easily read Joseph's desires in the brown of his eyes if he'd looked hard enough. But hearing it from him directly made it all the more striking.

"I...I want you to kiss me."

The simple phrase was so powerful, so strange to hear in that same calm voice that usually scolded him, the same voice that spoke to him every day about anything and everything, and yet it wasn't surprising. Somewhere, at some time, Sebastian felt this coming, knew on some level that this was imminent. He hadn't been conscious of it, not at first, but with those _stares_ , and the feel of Joseph's gloves against his skin, and the worried frown on his partner's face--he felt he should have anticipated this.

A proper reply failed to form and Sebastian was left searching Joseph's face for answers."You..."

"Kiss me," Joseph said a bit more urgently this time, his hands cradling Sebastian's face as he stared up at him for some sort of guidance or permission. Some help. "Kiss me, Sebastian. I just...just one is all I need."

Sebastian found his mind reeling, emotions twisting in a tight knot, and everything burning, screaming, _do it_. It would be so easy to give in, it would feel so...

"Seb..." Joseph's touch was gentle, always so gentle, and when he leaned in he didn't push, didn't rush. Their noses touched, Joseph kissed his cheek and Sebastian let his hands smooth up his partner's back.

"This is...this is what you want?" Sebastian asked, his voice little more than a rough whisper. "From me." He closed his eyes when Joseph kissed his cheek again and stroked the nape of his neck.

"Yes."

Sebastian took in a deep breath, turned to rest their heads together and sighed. "That's all?" He tried to make it sound small, as if this wasn't something that could potentially change their relationship, and when Joseph eased back enough to look at him he smiled. "I think I can manage that."

"Yeah? I thought you could...I just might have hoped that you _wanted_ to." Joseph almost didn't finish that statement, almost managed to keep some shred of composure, but it seemed like too much for him. Just how long had he been dealing with all of this?

Sebastian could see the weeks, months, potential _years_ of carrying this weight in the slight furrow of Joseph's brow and the shaking of his hands. Wanting, so much time wasted _wanting_ but not having, so much desire congealing into this hesitancy, this fear of rejection that made his partner struggle to hold his gaze. Sebastian knew about wanting, he knew how painful it could be, and to think of Joseph dealing with that sort of burden was enough to douse whatever reluctance still lingered in the back of his mind.

Joseph's confusion was brief and closely overshadowed by excitement. Sebastian could hear his breath catch with the first brush of their lips, and the feel of arms looping around Sebastian's neck was so good, so real and intimate, that he lost any sense of himself beyond this. Beyond kissing his partner.

Joseph's lips were soft yet demanding, wet and surprisingly shy when Sebastian tilted his head and caught one between his own. The way Joseph responded, curving his body against him, welcoming Sebastian's arm around his waist and the harder, careless pressing of Sebastian's lips, was enough to make him want it, and enough to make him understand his partner's needs. What started off simple soon grew fervent and messy with the sounds of heavy breathing and mouths wanting more. Always more.

"Sebastian." Joseph breathed his name in a voice so strained and unexpected that Sebastian faltered and the interruption was felt immediately.

His partner was so quick to pull away, to panic and find hesitance in Sebastian's silence where there was nothing but surprise. He'd never heard Joseph sound like that. Never heard him sound so _needy_ , and when Sebastian's heartbeat hadn't settled after a moment or two, he knew he was in too deep.

"I'm...I'm sorry. That-that should be enough, Seb, I should--"

"Don't." Sebastian squeezed Joseph closer when he tried to back away, and hid his face in Joseph's hair. "Don't run from this."

"Sebastian...if I stay, I might...we...I won't ask any more of you. I never meant to force this," Joseph said and Sebastian could feel him gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"Do you honestly think that you could _force_ me to do anything?" Sebastian huffed softly in amusement and sighed against Joseph's temple. "Stay with me." He loosened his grip and ultimately smoothed his hands up Joseph's arms until he met leather.

“Sebastian?” Joseph’s eyes fluttered behind his glasses and it was obvious that he was trying to contain himself as he watched Sebastian take one of his hands and slowly tug at his glove one finger at a time. “Stay...I shouldn’t--” his breath caught when the glove slid free and he clenched his fist self-consciously. “I should go.”

Sebastian stroked the back of Joseph’s hand and arched a brow at him. “Why?” He spoke slowly and hummed in satisfaction when Joseph’s hand gradually relaxed and he could see his thin,scarred fingers. “You said yourself you don’t have anywhere to be.”

“That’s right but…” Sebastian stroked each finger in turn, avoiding fresh sores here and there, and only looked up once Joseph pulled his hand away. His partner looked so conflicted and Sebastian wondered if maybe he should just let him go after all. It just seemed like if they were to leave this, to turn away from this moment, then...then what? It would still be there between them, unanswered and growing. Sebastian wasn’t sure he could handle that.

The other glove was removed with just as much care and tossed back on his desk without a second thought. It wasn't often Joseph let him see these hands, pale and cold and marked with Joseph's anxieties, and to feel them against his skin was far more thrilling than Sebastian could have imagined.

"You're sure?" The question was so quiet and Joseph's touch on his cheek and the scar on his brow--it all came together in a soft tenderness that had Sebastian absolutely certain of what he wanted. Even if that realization was a bit shocking. "Oh, Seb..." Joseph traced the contour of Sebastian's jaw, let his scruff catch on tender fingertips and paused at the warmth of his lips.

"I'm sure," Sebastian whispered and watched Joseph relax as if some heavy, debilitating weight had lifted off his shoulders. He looked enthralled as he brushed his thumb over Sebastian's scarred lip and leaned against his chest. Their next kiss was slow to form, interrupted by whispered reassurances and soft palms, but when it came it stole everything Sebastian knew about his partner.

Joseph kissed him so passionately, deep and hard with hands tangling in his hair and tongues catching on foreign teeth, that Sebastian was left reeling, breathless, and staggering back against his desk. There was so much desperation in the sucking and gasping, the nipping at his lip and the sound of Joseph's strained voice. It was almost more than Sebastian could take.

They parted with a wet sound and Joseph hardly had a moment to breathe before Sebastian ducked his head.

"Ah! Seb..." The breathy sound his partner made when Sebastian sucked at his throat was as good an invitation as any for Sebastian to take things further. Joseph's hands gripped at his hair, twisting and tugging slightly when teeth met skin and Sebastian managed to unbutton his partner's vest. It wasn't until Joseph's vest was shoved off his shoulders and his shirt untucked that Sebastian finally eased up. The marks he left behind were wet and red on Joseph's pale skin, leaving a splotchy pattern of bruises-in-the-making that Sebastian hoped would be noticeable later.

“Take those off," Sebastian said and leaned back enough to work on his own shirt while Joseph shamelessly shed his clothing. He imagined his partner would have liked to fold his clothes but the fact that he tossed them carelessly to the floor only made Sebastian all the more excited. Joseph wanted this and he wanted it badly.

Sebastian didn't manage to reach his last button before Joseph was on him again. Cool hands touched his chest and slid down over muscle and scars, mapping out every inch they could reach.

“Fuck…" Sebastian's hands dropped away in favor of gripping the desk behind him while Joseph pushed the shirt off his shoulders and kissed at the newly exposed skin. Joseph was as thorough as ever, nipping and sucking and trailing his fingers down the fine line of hair that disappeared beneath Sebastian's waistband. "Joseph." He grunted his partner's name and couldn't help the jerk of his hips when Joseph rubbed at the front of his pants.

Joseph had nearly stripped naked, his slacks the only thing left and they were open and falling down his hips. Sebastian tilted his head, tried to get a good look at him but his partner's _squeezing_ left it nearly impossible to think of anything besides the press of his hand.

"Jesus, Sebastian," Joseph breathed against his ear and kept touching, tracing the shape of Sebastian's growing erection with one hand and tugging at his belt with the other.

"You like that?"

"I'm going to," Joseph said in a low voice that made Sebastian bite back a groan. "Does that feel good, Seb?"

Sebastian let his head loll back and gripped his desk tighter when Joseph gave him another squeeze and his belt buckle gave way to eager hands.

"Yeah...yeah, Joseph. That's nice." Sebastian's voice crumbled into a low rumbling growl that had Joseph opening his pants and slipping inside. His hand was cold and made Sebastian gasp when Joseph found what he was looking for.

"Oh Seb...look at you." Joseph's voice grew soft and his breathing quick as he stroked and pulled Sebastian's cock from the warm fabric of his boxers. Sebastian groaned more eagerly this time when Joseph's hands went to work, one tugging in a slow steady rhythm while the other stroked his chest and played with the fine hair there. Joseph was everywhere at once and left him with little to say and plenty to _want_.

"You're bigger than I expected," Joseph whispered and leaned up until his lips met Sebastian's chin, gradually drawing his partner down for a proper kiss. "I...have one more...request." Joseph gasped and grunted softly between eager passes of his tongue, and started to stroke harder when he felt Sebastian's hips rocking into the motion.

"Y-Yeah?" Sebastian grew thick against Joseph's palm and soon enough he could hear the slick sounds of his partner's hand over his own ragged breathing. He reached out instinctively, grabbed Joseph's hip and pulled him in. Joseph sidled up close and looked down to watch as Sebastian's cock rubbed against his stomach, using his hand to keep it in place while Sebastian thrust.

"Mhm..." Joseph leaned closer, pressed their bodies together and dropped soft kisses on Sebastian's cheek. "Touch me, Seb," he hissed softly and started to grind against him so Sebastian could feel the wet patch on Joseph's underwear. " _Please_. Right here..." Joseph took Sebastian's hands and placed them on his hips as he continued to rock against him.

Sebastian took it all in bit by bit, focusing on the red flush that crawled up Joseph's neck, then down past his chest to where his partner's pants fell down to his thighs and their hips met in a desperate mess of rubbing. He could see the head of Joseph's cock trying to peek out from his waistband and the amount of _excitement_ that gave him, the hot gush that settled low in his gut and blazed through his veins, made him want to see it, to _feel_ it. He wanted all that Joseph was willing to give.

"Right there?" Sebastian found his voice in a ragged state and chuckled breathlessly when he moved his hands around to give Joseph's ass a squeeze. His partner shuddered and the small gasp he made didn't quite meet Sebastian's standards. "Or like this?" He slipped his hands beneath Joseph's underwear and tried again, this time winning a low moan and the light sting of his partner's nails.

"Sebastian." Joseph gasped his name and dragged his nails down Sebastian's chest until he was ready to bend the younger detective over the desk and have at it. "Oh God...wait...Seb..." Joseph shifted in Sebastian's grasp to grope around the desk for his first aid kit. “I just...need something first…”

"You need to take these off," Sebastian said and started to pull Joseph's underwear down while his partner scrambled to find something in the mess of medical supplies. Joseph shuddered when Sebastian sucked at his neck again and let him have his way for a few moments before gently wiggling free of his grasp.

Sebastian grunted when he was left watching his partner dump the kit on his desk, and took the time to remove his shirt that still hung on his arms. He was bare from the waist up now and as he stepped up behind Joseph he had every intention of stripping his partner bare. The slope of Joseph's back was smooth and marked with a few sparse freckles, and when Sebastian leaned down to kiss between his shoulder blades he could feel his partner tremble. The warmth of his body and his soft skin felt so good. It was different than Myra, of course it was, it was different than anything Sebastian had ever experienced, and yet the way Joseph pushed his ass back into his grinding and stopped his search long enough to step out of his underwear, had Sebastian ready to go.

"I want to fuck you, Joseph." Sebastian smoothed his hands around Joseph's hips and gave his cock a curious stroke that had his partner arching. "Right here against the desk. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The shaky moan Joseph gave in response made Sebastian throb and he rubbed against his ass more urgently. Joseph welcomed the rough grinding, bracing his hands on the desk and rocking back into it a few moments before finding some sense of composure.

"Seb," Joseph hissed and reached back to give Sebastian's hip a slight push. "Wait..." There was the clatter of plastic when Joseph found what he was looking for and shoved the rest aside in favor of uncapping a small jar. "Here, I found it," Joseph said, sounding a bit breathless as he looked at Sebastian over his shoulder and held out a small container.

Sebastian eased up reluctantly and took the jar, eyeing its label.

"Vaseline..." By the time it dawned on him that he was holding more or less a jar of lube, Joseph had already leaned down on the desk and reached back with eager hands to spread himself open.

Joseph looked flushed and disheveled; his hair mussed and glasses askew when he turned his head to look at Sebastian. "Touch me, Seb. Come on..." he adjusted his stance a little and huffed impatiently. The way Joseph curved his back and tilted his hips, the sight of his cock hanging heavy between his legs, it was all so weird and yet more than Sebastian could handle. He hadn't felt this hard in _years_. Sebastian was convinced he could come just like this, grease Joseph's fingers up and just watch him touch and moan, but that wasn't how things were going to play out. Joseph knew what he wanted and Sebastian knew that he wanted to give it to him. And give it to him hard.

When he finally found some scrap of sense mingling among the filthy scenarios playing in his head, Sebastian reached out to touch him. It started as gentle petting, a warm hand rubbing at the small of Joseph's back and down over his ass, before he dipped his fingers in the jar and stared at the goopy mess that resulted. They were really doing this. Joseph was naked and asking for it, practically _demanding_ it and when Sebastian rubbed the petroleum jelly between his fingers he got the feeling that this wouldn't be a one-time deal. No. When he smoothed his fingers over Joseph's skin and heard his stifled moan, Sebastian knew for a fact that this wouldn't end here.

"Hnn, yeah, Seb...slow," Joseph rasped between rough grunts. Sebastian was amazed at how easily his first finger slipped inside and took his time in pushing deeper. One knuckle, then two, and one of Joseph's hands dropped down to grip at his cock.

"Fuck, Joseph...you like that?" Sebastian set the jar aside in favor of stroking Joseph's back with his free hand. His partner bit at his lip and offered a short nod in response. "Oh God, it's tight. Ease up...that's it," Sebastian cooed and tilted his head to get a good look at the way Joseph stretched when his first finger slid free and returned with a friend. Joseph gasped sharply and his hand smacked on the desk, curling into a fist.

Sebastian stopped and leaned down to kiss at Joseph's back. "Too fast?"

"N-No, it's fine. Keep going.” Joseph’s mouth opened in silent gasps with each press of Sebastian’s fingers and his hips rolled back into the motion. Sebastian twisted his fingers and the wet sound that resulted, paired with Joseph’s slow jerking, had him gritting his teeth.

Little by little Joseph eased and Sebastian could feel it in the bolder movement of his hips practically fucking his hand.

“Looks like you want a little more,” Sebastian said and groaned when he slipped a third finger in and Joseph’s legs trembled in response.

“Seb!” Joseph gasped and gripped at the edge of the desk tightly when Sebastian moved his fingers and probed around for something he knew would have Joseph moaning. His partner seemed to anticipate his intentions and shook his head. “That’s enough. I don’t want to come with your hand, Seb.” The desperate strain in his voice had them both flushing and Sebastian reaching for the Vaseline again.

"Could you?" Sebastian pauses when he posed the question, leaving Joseph to squirm slightly and glare back at him. The shudder that rippled through his partner's body when Sebastian finally pulled his fingers free was answer enough and he wasted little time in lubing himself up. Sebastian didn't bother removing his pants and Joseph didn't seem to mind. His partner pressed his hands to the desk and straightened enough to draw Sebastian in for a kiss. The look in Joseph's eyes said everything that neither of them was brave enough to voice and the press of his lips started so soft and light like a question but ended heavy and all-consuming. Kissing Joseph was a breathless act that stirred things in Sebastian he thought dead and left him reaching, searching for every possible way to please.

Joseph moaned the moment Sebastian's tongue met his lips, opened eagerly, and gasped his partner's name around the breathless heat, his chest heaving beneath the coarse press of fingertips that trailed down his body. The first thrust, sliding against Joseph's ass, had them both groaning and Joseph reaching back to position him properly.

Joseph curved his back and let Sebastian start pushing before he moved his hands to grip the desk for support. There were slow, breathless moments of pressure, low moans, and the feel of Joseph's hand on his hip urging him on; the smell of sweat and musk and Joseph's soap all melting into the experience. Joseph's nails bit at his skin and his body shuddered when their hips finally met in a mess of sweat and poorly contained eagerness. Sebastian didn't move until he could feel Joseph relax and watched him settle on his elbows, his hips starting to swirl in small movements.

“Shit, Joseph...oh God…” Sebastian closed his eyes, his head falling back as he struggled to keep still under Joseph’s ministrations. He let his hands cup Joseph’s hips loosely, gently leading his little nudges and eventually pulling back to start thrusting.

They started slow with deep pulses that had Joseph grunting and rolling his hips and Sebastian fraying at the seams, until neither of them could take it anymore.

They dissolved into a hard rhythm that stole Sebastian’s breath and had Joseph hiding his head in his arms. The desk creaked and tried to skid across the old tiled floors, his computer monitor swaying precariously, and yet none of that really mattered. It was the way Joseph moved, his body glistening with sweat under the office lights and his arm flexing with the furious pumping of his hand around his cock that had Sebastian groaning his name. The slap of skin and rattling of Sebastian’s belt buckle against his leg did little to drown out his partner’s gasped encouragements.

“Yeah, Seb! Oh, yeah…”

“I’m getting close,” Sebastian hissed through clenched teeth, and watched as he pumped into him. It was everything wet and tight, and had heat pooling in his gut and his muscles tensing.

“J-Just a little more...don’t stop…” Joseph turned his head, his eyes narrowed and his mouth falling open in quiet moans as he looked back at him. “Right there! Yes…”

Then it all happened at once. Joseph’s legs were shaking and Sebastian’s rhythm fell to pieces, his thrusts growing deep and fast and urgent, and he couldn’t stop. They were both drowning in it, in the feeling of skin and tension overflowing and spilling in thick globs. The sound Sebastian made when he came was loud and rough, filling the office and making Joseph shudder with Sebastian’s heat that pooled deep inside him. His hips stilled and all he could do was watch as Joseph kept stroking faster and faster and came with a choked sound and the wet splat of cum painting his floor.

The next few minutes were a hazy blur of gentle touches and heavy breathing as Sebastian leaned down over Joseph and kissed at the back of his neck. He ran his hands down Joseph’s chest and hummed in satisfaction when his partner sighed in response.

“This is what you wanted from the beginning...isn’t it?” The question left his mouth before he could catch it and he could feel Joseph’s tense reaction instantly. There was an awkward moment of just breathing before Joseph reached back to touch Sebastian’s hips.

“Seb, my legs are getting tired…”

Sebastian frowned and eased back to watch Joseph’s ears burn red with…what? Embarrassment?

Shame?

He pulled out slowly and took a step back to let Joseph stretch. He wanted to say it felt odd looking at his partner after what they’d done but all Sebastian could feel at that moment was satisfaction, and when Joseph turned towards him the flush that still colored his face only made all the better. Sebastian stepped up to his partner and tilted his head when Joseph didn’t look at him directly. They didn’t speak at first but when he reached up and touched Joseph’s face, his partner welcomed it.

“I didn’t mean to make that sound so accusatory, okay?” Sebastian’s voice was quiet when he spoke and Joseph looked as though he was ready to shrug it all away but that couldn’t happen. Stepping closer, Sebastian braced his hands on the desk on either side of Joseph’s hips and stared at him intently. “I’m serious. I just…I realize that you’ve been wanting something like this and I guess I just didn’t notice before.” He paused and looked down when he felt pressure on his hand. Joseph had started to stroke around the gauze there and tried to re-stick the medical tape that had already started to peel off. Sebastian wanted to ask so many questions, wanted to understand, but knew that this wasn’t the time for that. Joseph was more emotional than he let on but he was still Joseph and still preferred to discuss personal things on his own terms. He could respect that.

“So, don’t worry so much,” Sebastian whispered and leaned in to kiss Joseph’s brow.

Joseph looked a little startled by that and couldn’t help but smile at such a gentle gesture.

“It’s fine, Seb. Really…it’s fine…” Joseph finally managed to meet Sebastian’s gaze and they stood like that for a few moments, sinking into a quiet comfort neither of them had expected and just enjoying the closeness.

“I’m glad you came in tonight.”

Joseph stroked at Sebastian’s chest and traced a scar there. “I am too,” he said and closed his eyes when Sebastian leaned in for another kiss.  It seemed to last forever and yet not long enough so that Sebastian was reluctant to let Joseph go and collect his clothes. He didn’t care too much about his own clothes, but watching Joseph put on his shirt and fold his pants over one arm was oddly endearing.

“Hey Joe?” Joseph looked up curiously and adjusted his glasses. “I hope you found what you were looking for tonight.” Joseph flashed him a small glare but sounded relieved when he responded.

“I think I did…mostly.”

“Mostly?” Sebastian crossed the room to pick up Joseph’s tie and offer it to him. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” It was Sebastian’s turn to glare now and Joseph actually laughed at that.

“Don’t worry; it has nothing to do with your… _performance_ , if that’s what you’re thinking.” Joseph scoffed and took the tie but didn’t seem to be putting his pants on yet.

“Of course not. You look like you enjoyed it,” Sebastian teased and nodded at Joseph’s remaining clothes. “You going to get dressed or what?”

Joseph looked down and seemed to blush all the brighter. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Yes…but I’d best wash up first…” He looked towards the door and Sebastian nearly said something about taking a shower later but it dawned on him that his partner probably knew what was best.

“Right…okay. I’ll…I mean I’ll clean up in here and get packed up to go,” Sebastian said and turned to do just that but paused when he caught Joseph’s confused expression.

“You’re going home already? You usually stay pretty late.”

“Yeah, well, I figured we could use a shower after all that. I don’t know about you but a nice cigarette and a shower would do me some good.” Sebastian arched a brow at Joseph’s surprise and hurried on before his partner could muster up some sort of excuse not to come along. “I doubt either of us would really be getting any work done at this point anyway.”

The look Joseph gave him was a cautious one but it didn’t bother him. In actuality, he was far calmer about the situation than he should be and maybe that was throwing Joseph off a bit.

“You’re…inviting me over for the night?” Joseph spoke slowly as if Sebastian hadn’t quite understood what he was suggesting.

“Yeah.”

“After we just had sex in your office…

“I said yes.”

Joseph held his clothes against his chest and seemed to consider his options.

“That sounds…really nice,” Joseph said softly and stared down at the clothes in his arms and out at the office as if he wasn’t quite sure all of this was real. “I don’t have any spare clothes…”

“Don’t worry about that, Joseph.” Sebastian reached out to him and rested a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. “Don’t worry about any of that, okay? I think you’ve done enough worrying, don’t you?”

When Joseph looked up at him then it was with so much _emotion_ that he almost looked like a different person.

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“I am.” Sebastian answered without thinking, lost in Joseph’s hesitant smile.

“Then…I’d love to come by for the night.” Joseph looked as though he almost laughed a little, as if it were all too good to be true, but caught himself. “Thanks, Seb. Thanks for…helping me.”

“Don’t thank me, Joseph. I’m just…glad to have my partner here,” Sebastian murmured and returned Joseph’s smile. Somehow that moment felt significant. Somehow the look in Joseph’s eyes and the tight feeling in Sebastian’s chest both meant something that the older detective didn’t quite understand. But he didn’t need to understand it.

The logistics of it didn’t matter, what mattered was the comfort they felt, and the sense of home that came with welcoming Joseph into his bed. He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before but it was becoming blatantly obvious now. Joseph loved him and when Sebastian held him close and felt his breath on his skin, he wondered how easy it would be to love him back. Or perhaps he already did.


End file.
